Asesina las longinus
by ZaneGR
Summary: Aunque todo parecia color de rosas en la vida de un niño castaño, su vida se ve alterada por la interrupción de una enigmatica chica rubia que acaba con sus padres, alterando sus recuerdos, ahora con la edad de 17 años entrando a secundaria comenzara a descubrir los secretos de este mundo y de si mismo.
1. Plateado y rubio

**bueno, presentaré mi primer fic que se me ocurrió mientras terminaba de ver kill la kill, en mi mente se veía interesante la opción de colocar a uno de sus personajes con DxD ,así que espero que disfruten tanto como yo haciendo la historia**

 **Tanto los personajes de High School DxD y nui harime no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

Era una noche fría, las cálidas brasas de la chimenea calentaban tres cuerpos que se encontraban cercanos al fuego, tres niños observaban fascinados a una criada que relataba cuentos con libro en mano. Ella contaba acerca de cómo en el pasado se había librado una gran guerra entre tres distintas facciones, los ángeles , caidos y demonios. Junto con la gran guerra de los 1000 años entre dichos grupos, los residuos de estas daban a parar a una cuarta, que serían los humanos, algunos que no coincidían con que se detuviera la batalla, en vez de quedarse a que su propio pueblo les diera caza, se refugiaban en el mundo humano, en el cual daban problemas a toda la población, por lo que 13 héroes se levantaron para dar cara a aquellos mounstros de antaño

\- que aburrido, no puede contar dragón ball-

Decía un niño castaño, que además de prestar mucha atención a la narración, también quería que cambiará de tema para que pareciera más interesante, según el

\- no tienes remedio, nunca le encontrarás lo hermoso a un buen libro si no tiene golpes a lo bruto ¿o no es así Issei?

Preguntaba sarcástica una chica peliplatino, con un tic en su ojos derecho observando al aburrido castaño que dio un bostezo como respuesta

\- no me tomes el pelo, idiota

\- esta bien...pero bajame que no me dejas respirar

La niña de mala gana bajaba al chico al suelo, deteniendo su agarre el cuello de la polera que al parecer lo dejaba sin aliento

\- hmph...es más tienes toda una belleza enfrente tuyo y no te das cuenta

\- es verdad...alexa-oneesama es una hermosura

\- me alagas amable caballero

Mientras la mayor reía como una onee-sama tapando su boca con el libro de historias, la peliplatino le pegaba débiles golpes al castaño con lágrimas en sus ojos, a lo que el sólo podía reir.

Y así entre risas y lágrimas de parte de las tres personas, el fuego de la habitación lentamente se apagaba, dando la hora para que se fuesen a acostar

Como todas las mañanas, el joven castañito se levantaba temprano para ir de visita a la "casa" de su amiga Yanet, una tsundere en potencia que en todos los días no podía estar sin darle algunos golpes a el por ninguna razón aparente, pero puede que eso sea lo tierno de ella, así con un libro de cuentos en mano, el pequeño salía de su hogar, no sin antes despedirse de ambos padres.

Por el camino pensaba que es lo que harían el día de hoy, ya habían hecho casi de todo a lo largo de sus cuatro años de amistad que tenían, pensar en eso le daban sentimientos extraños, así que sin seguir pensando en cosas como esas, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la dirección de ella.

Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que en el lugar en el que debería de estar una enorme casa, no se encontraban ni rastros de ella, ni siquiera el extenso jardín, ni el árbol que le daba sombra en verano, ni rastros de la enorme piscina a la que no le dejaban entrar, sólo un terreno vacío sin muestras de que allí alguna vez hubo algo. Fue extraño, fue como si los cuatro años de estar allí sólo fuesen una ilusión o un frágil sueño en la mente del infante, mirando a los lados encontró a un peatón que se acercaba lentamente, sin tomar tiempo se le acercó a preguntarle

\- disculpe, ¿no ha visto una mansión cerca de aquí?

Con asombro el caballero se puso a reír ante la aclaración de las palabras del niño

\- hijo, no a habido mansión en esta ciudad, tal vez mi casa sea una mansión para mi

El amable caballero se retiraba dejando al pequeño con sus ojos abiertos como platos, una sensación de vacío en su interior y variados sentimientos que no podía describir.

En un páramo vacío pasaron varias horas antes de que el sorprendido castaño volviera por donde vino, dejando el desolado terreno en el que alguna vez fue una enorme casa en la que se divertía, por supuesto debía de guardarse ese secreto y no decírselo a los adultos que no harían otra cosa que reírse de su imaginación, o tal vez alguien debió hacerlo de la noche a la mañana, debía de encontrar una respuesta a eso, ¿pero como?

Al llegar a su casa sus padres no se encontraban, debieron de irse a trabajar, como solía volver tarde o regresar al otro día, ambos habían buscado un empleo de acuerdo a ello

\- ya regrese...

Por rutina decía aquellas palabras, sabía que no encontraría respuesta pero...

\- bienvenido de regresa

El pequeño no pudo evitar sentir sudor frío correr por su espalda, además de el escalofrío repentino, había alguien más allí, y así parecía una chica rubia de vestido rosa, con un parche en uno de sus ojos, un parasol en mano y en la otra lo que parecería la mitad de una tijera, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, con una taza de té que ella debió de haberse preparado

\- ...eh...?!

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver un espeso líquido rojo en el suelo, al mirar su origen el cuerpo de los que fueron sus padres se encontraban allí

\- no es divertido, no pudieron jugar mucho tiempo conmigo, pero tu si podrás verdad, issei-chi

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Y así termina lo que vendría siendo el comienzo de una historia que me gustaría que fuese más larga, desde ya decirle que todo comentario será bien recibido, y además agradecer a quienes le den una oportunidad de leer el pequeño fragmento que escribí.**

 **Pero le agregare más, y con eso se despide su nuevo amigo, hasta entonces**


	2. Las dos bandidas

**Con el ánimo encendido, sin importar las tareas, quería seguir con la historia, ya que están siendo un poco cortos, debía compensarlo de alguna forma, así que mientras pueda seguiré haciendo capítulos diarios. Ya diciendo que High School DxD ni Kill la Kill no son de mi propiedad al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **En el capitulo anterior...**

 **El pequeño issei queda inpacatdo tras encontrar sangre dentro de su casa junto a una lolita rubia.**

* * *

\- Bienvenido a casa, issei-chi

Solo podia atinar a ver el rostro de la chica, quizas debio ser ella, no hay duda, la mancha roja que tiene en esa filosa mitad de tijera no puede ser otra cosa, intentando escapar de alli retrocedia lentamente intentando no captar la atencion, pero unos hilos color rojo tapaban la entrada de la sala.

\- ¿Porque querias escapar issei-chi? divirtamonos un poco juntos

Ni siquiera senti como se acerco a mi, estaba a unos centimetros de mi, su sonrisa causaba que el aire se helara, tan siniestra que mi cuerpo no podia dejar de temblar, debia desviar la mirada, sin encontrar un punto en el que fijarme.

\- No tienes porque sonrojarte, es normal que te pongas colorado, fufufu

Me tenia contra la pared, un niño no podria hacer nada, incluso aunque pudiera, en el momento solo tenia en la mente la desaparecida mansion, una muerte tan joven, ni siquiera me despedi, nos veremos pronto Yanet, preparado para lo peor, no estaba preparado para lo que vendria.

\- ¿Ne issei-chi?, ¿esos no eran tus padres verdad?

\- ¿Que?...

Senti su mano dentro de mi, justo en el pecho, sin siquiera haber sentido como me atravesaba, sacando desde dentro un brillante objeto...espera, eso era mi corazon, observaba los latidos y sentia la mano de ella sosteniendolo.

\- Al fin te encontre, sabia que eras tu issei-chi , no es genial...

de la misma manera sacaba el suyo exponiendomelo, mi fragil mente infantil no podia seguir viendo aquella aterradora y bizarra escena, mi vision se nublaba, entonces si es el fin.

Caia desmayado sin poder hacer algo, al menos me hubieras dejado despedirme de los cuerpos de mis padres.

* * *

POV ?

la tarde ya habia terminado, la noche se hacia presente y las casas prendian sus luces dando a entender que habia gente, todas menos una, la residencia Hyodou decia la inscripcion, en este lugar debia reunirme con ella luego de tanto tiempo, que estara buscando en aquella morada.

\- Ese olor...no dejo sobrevivientes...

Con la puerta abierta, debia de suponer que entro sin el minimo esfuerzo, era extraño, la sensacion de familiaridad que sentia alli era diferente a las demas, debieron ser muy unidos en su tiempo, por lo que sentia habia un aura que estaba debil, pero no vacia.

\- ¿Encontraste lo que bus...?

\- oh...kaede-oneesama...bienvenida

Encontrar a dos personas con el corazon afuera, uno desmayado y la otra con ambos en su mano, era una extraña situacion en la que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero luego de verlo por mas tiempo, ambos tenian el mismo color.

\- Debio de ser infundido en la mujer en el embarazo o cuando era un bebe, sin familiares, ahora solo es un huerfano ¿quien lo cuidara?

\- Eso es lo divertido, seras tu...

Me apuntaba divertida aquel adefecio mientras se reia, quedaba estupefacta ante la aclaracion, de ninguna manera podria ser madre de otro mounstro como ella.

\- Me niego, no sere madre de otra cosa igual que tu

\- Me vas a hacer llorar, eres demasiado cruel...

hacia como si llorara dejando al castaño acostado en el sofa, unos cordeles entraban por su craneo y amarraban su cerebro, su sonrisa confiada solo aseguraba que algo saldria mal para mi.

-...seras su hermana mayor

Luego de que sacase los hilos del pequeño, apuntaba con esa misma mano en mi direccion decidida.

\- Deberias dejar de jugar conmigo

\- Estoy hablando en serio...asi aseguramos que las 4 diferentes facciones no se lo lleven, nos vemos despues kaede-oneesama.

Antes de que procediera a marcharse la detenia sosteniendola del brazo

\- ¿No tuviste nada que ver con la desaparicion de la mansion a dos cuadras de aqui?

\- Se marcharon antes de que llegara, nadie lo recuerda, la fibra viva de combate lo hizo inmune a la magia

Soltaba el brazo derecho de la joven rubia, dejando que se marchara de alli, deberia de hacer algo con los cuerpos y el castaño.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, ya estaban incinerados los cuerpos de ambos padres puestos en una vasija que coloque en un altar recién creado por mi misma, cuando escuche unos pasos viniendo desde la sala de estar, debe de haberse despertado, ya que estaba en ello, se inclinó ante la nueva tumba como si fuera una tradición de mucho tiempo.

\- Ya me desperté onee-sama

Desviando la mirada hacia la entrada estaba un descansado niño, con su mente cambiada ya no sería un problema que sus padres ya no estén allí

\- Estas descansado...he...her... hermaneto

\- Ya estoy mejor, ¿que hay de cenar?

De cenar, ya le habían dicho que esto sería difícil, pero estaba a un nivel superior, además de que su protegido debía ser tratado como un her...her...hermano, debía de preparar las comidas del día, lavar, secar, barrer, planchar, ordenar, y demasiadas cosas más, mi tarea como ama de casa estaría recién comenzando, ¡como te odio nui!

En un algún lugar de la ciudad, entre las montañas de ropa y demás cosas, se ocultaba un accesorio carmesí, que brillaba por instantes en una luz esmeralda...

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno y así termina el que será el segundo capítulo, gracias por seguir la historia, con sus simples visitas ya me hacen feliz, así que gracias por el apoyo**

 **Ya vasta decir, que recibiremos con los brazos abiertos cualquier comentario, crítica y pregunta**

 **Se despide atte**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. Frente a la adversidad

**Buenas a todos los lectores, ahora continuaré con el tercer capítulo del fic, respondiendo una duda que vi en los comentarios, hasta cierto punto la historia seguirá el canon de high School DxD, pero no significa que los personajes sufran bruscos cambios luego de llegado ese punto, con eso dicho procederé a continuar. Los personajes de High School DxD y contenido de Kill la Kill le pertenece a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

En una de las tantas aulas de la prestigiosa academia Kuoh, mientras los alumnos prestaban atención a las enseñanzas del profesor, dos jóvenes nerviosos ocultaban entre sus brazos, abrazando cada uno su bolso, como resguardando algo que les podría ser quitado.

La clases sólo llevaba unos minutos en cuanto unos golpes provenían desde fuera, sin esperar el permiso del profesor elegantemente entraban dos jóvenes con una cinta atada en su brazo izquierdo que hacia lucir su posición sobre los demás como miembro del comité disciplinario

\- Perdone por la intromisión, sensei, pero dos lacras entraron aquí con fotografías del cuerpo estudiantil femenino mientras se cambiaban de ropa

Las miradas de los compañeros se posaban en el par de bestias pervertidas, matsuda y motohama, que para sorpresa de todas las personas ya no se encontraban dentro del aula

\- Maldicion, ¡todos a la entrada de la academia! ¡Deprisa!

Todas las personas se aglomeraban en las ventanas para ver cómo, a un rápido caminar, el dúo trataba de escapar de su castigo, pero antes de poder salir de las puertas del infierno, tres figuras femeninas los esperaban sosteniendo cada una, una katana de entrenamiento.

\- Matsuda y Motohama de segundo año, se les acusa de espiar por un agujero a sus compañeras mientras se cambiaban de prendas tras su actividad deportiva, además de sacar fotos de ellas, deben de saber que les ocurrirá

Muchas de las chicas observadas por las bestias se reunían en torno a estos, sin acercarse, sólo observando su ejecución pública

\- Conseguiremos que estos tesoros salgan con vida, no nos importan nuestras vidas debemos procurar que salgan en una pieza...

Lloraba el pelón al tiempo que el gafudo asentía con lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿hasta que punto podrían llegar con tal de que no se rompan?

\- Entonces no hay otra opción, murayama, katase

\- Tomen esto bestias...

\- Enemigos de las mujeres...

Ambas chicas con katana en mano hiban directamente a golpear a esas lacras, pero lo que nadie esperaría, es que ambos, con movimientos casi anormales, evadían los ataques haciéndolas caer al suelo

\- Buenos reflejos , debieron de haberse memorizado por donde golpeaban

\- Ser golpeados todos los días, también tiene su fruto...

El de lentes se los arreglaba con una sonrisa burlona, tenía que darles crédito por evadirlas pero...

\- No perdonaré su mal comportamiento en nuestra escuela

Tomaba posición de corrida, de un momento a otro, aparecía detrás de ellos, lanzándolos hacia el cielo junto a su mercancía, para los ojos normales se habrá teletransportado, para la mirada a alta velocidad, corría a través de ellos, llegando hacia allá los lanzaba hacia el cielo

\- Ahora pueden hacer justicia con sus propias manos...

Envainando la espada de práctica, se alejaba la vice-presidenta del comité de disciplina junto a las otras dos que la acompañaban, y no podía faltar que la muchedumbre les pegara de cualquier forma posible a los pervertidos.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces esta es la rumoreada academia kuoh?

Un chico castaño se presentaba frente a la puerta del edificio escolar apreciando su exterior, caminaba a relajado pasó, su hermana le dijo que podía llegar más tarde de la hora de entrada, como su primer día debía de ser presentado ante su clases, quería llegar después. Lo que no se esperaba, es que colgado de la entrada, en uno de los árboles, estaban atados dos chicos, casi desnudos si no fuese por el cartel que tenía escrito las palabras "muerte a los pervertidos".

Sin tomarle mucha advertencia a lo escrito en los "muertos" cuerpos de esos compañeros, que su dios los proteja, cuando llegue a casa oraré por ellos y encuentre su camino en el más allá.

Tras caminar por los pasillos sin tener idea por donde ir, al fin encontré el que sería, desde ese momento mi futuro salón de clases hasta que salga, tocaba unos momentos la puerta hasta que una profesora abrió

\- Tu debes de ser el nuevo, espera un momento

Asentía al tiempo que entraba nuevamente para dar la información acerca de la llegada de un alumno transferido, ese soy yo, un joven castaño que quiere lograr ser alguien en la vida

\- Muy bien, hoy recibiremos a un nuevo estudiante, ahora puedes ingresar

Tosiendo un poco antes de abrir lentamente la puerta corrediza, llevándome la atención de mis compañeros, que su primera impresión sea buena, luce lo más amable posible, una de las enseñanzas de onee-sama

\- Buenas compañeros, Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei

-...

-...

-...¿eso es todo hyodou-kun?

\- Si, no es que sea muy notable es muchas cosas

\- no creo que sea verdad, issei-kun

Todas las miradas se fijaban en una chica castaña con lentes, incluso el profesor desviaba la mirada hacia ella, ¿de que cosa estará hablando?

\- etto...¿en que otra cosa soy notable?

\- En esa cosa que tienes allí, en reposo mide ** y en erec**** unos **, más grande que la media...

¡¿Que palabras son esas?!, además donde estar mirando llena de determinación, !quita la mirada de allí!, las demás compañeras se les veía demasiada sonrojadas ¡que cosas piensan también!, y los varones están con miradas decepcionadas, como no conformes con lo que tenían

-...Además...

Aquella escalofriante sonrisa no la podría borrar de mi mente, de un momento a otro todos los botones de mi camisa junto al primero del pantalón desaparecían, la castaña de hace un momento los tenía todos en sus manos, junto a la brisa del viento, esta ondeaba dejando mi estructural cuerpo con músculos esculpidos por años de entrenamiento forzado por onee-sama y el pantalón abierto hasta cierto punto dejaba ver parte del bóxer azul, junto a la posición de mis manos a los lados, dejaba mucho al descubierto, ¡¿ y que es esta luz rosada sobre los pezones?!, ¡¿acaso al autor no le alcanzó para una mejor censura del fanservice femenino?!

Ál igual que el sangrado que tenía la ahora pervertida de lentes, las demás también tenían un pañuelo con un líquido rojo manchándolo, incluso algunos hombres miran en este dirección, ¡¿y que son esos ojos que se asoman por la ventana de la puerta?!...y para la guinda del pastel ¡mire para otro lado sensei! , rápidamente me cubrí el cuerpo lo más que pude sin poder evitar dar un típico grito cliche de mujer pillada desvestida

\- ¡Kyyaaaaaaaaa!

Y así comenzó mi primer día como estudiante, que dejó literalmente una mancha en ese día, por medio externos, más estudiantes se enteraron de lo que ocurrió en ese salón, acerca de cómo todo un rompe ovarios, se desvistió enfrente de sus compañeros, exponiendo su cuerpo como una obra de arte, anonadado a las alumnas presentes ¡y la profesora también!, luego de ese día, mi perfecta hoja de vida, sin mancha alguna tuvo su primera herida.

* * *

El primer día de instituto no se olvida, y menos el que me tocó vivir, a cada lugar que miraba, la jóvenes desviaban su mirada y susurraban cosas entre ellas, como explicarle a onee-sama que no fue mi culpa que quedase como un exhibicionista.

Me hiba caminando sólo desde la academia, pasando por las calles bañadas por los anaranjados tonos del sol, con niños jugando en la calle, las personas saliendo de los mini market, las plazas de juegos con su arenero, aquellos hermosos paisajes por los que desde ahora me hiria acostumbrando a recorrer día a dia. Hasta que me detuvo tras un terreno vacío, ahora hay más vegetación que esa vez, aunque nadie lo recordará, yo si podía

\- Yanet...

Saltando la reja del prohibido el paso, me encontraba en lo que antes eran las extensiones de la casa en donde solía juagr con una niña de largas cabellos plateados, trate de auto convencerme de que fue un sueño, pero era muy real para ser eso, lanzaba una que otra piedra hacia un árbol hasta que de repente una escotilla en el suelo se abrió dejándome caer, para mi suerte, había ropa para amortiguar el impacto

* * *

Estaba todo oscuro, se filtraba luz desde el exterior, pasando la mano por la pared buscando un interruptor o algo para prender alguna luz, pero sólo conseguí una herida profunda y larga en la izquierda

\- Duele un poco...ahora serán dos cosas que explicarle a onee-sama

Cuando todo parecía que estaba llendo algo bien, pasó lo que nunca pense que pasaria, ni en mis más descabellados sueños ocurriría esto, al envolver mi brazo con uno de los trapos rose con la sangre una polera roja que estaba bastante escondida...

\- ese sabor...

\- ¿que?

\- ¡que deliciosos sabor!

De entre tanta tela, me tocó encontrar a la más extraña, una que se movía por ella misma, la polera que sin reparó se lanzó hacia mi a la fuerza quitándome la camisa, ¡¿pero porque aún están los luceros de color rosa?!

\- ¡visteme!

\- espera... alto...tu...

Pero antes de lo que podría pensar, llevaba puesto bajo mi camisa, una polera roja y un guante deportivo sólo en la izquierda del mismo color, ¿que es lo que me acaba de ocurrir?, me tantee un poco el cuerpo y no note ningún cambio, podía estar aliviado, pero eso de hace un momento ¿que fue?...ahora que lo pienso, caí desde un agujero en el suelo...¡¿como mierda pretenden que voy a subir hasta allí?!, maldecía un poco al observar el maligno hoyo que me hizo caer, aun quedaba la interrogante del año ¿que fue esa voz y está prenda que es?

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto dejamos puesto la interrogante que alguien me dejó en los comentarios, gracias por el apoyo a los lectores, no estaré hasta el domingo, así que no podré hacer el nuevo cap de mi otra obra o loas capítulos diarios que me proponía hacer, pero traeré unos cuantos listos. Ya diciendo que todo comentario es bien recibido al igual que las críticas y preguntas**

 **Con esto me despido atte.**

 **Hasta luego**


	4. El extraño carmesi

**Luego de haber faltado por tres días, seguiré primero con esta historia, luego volveré a la otra, pues gracias por las visitas y los comentarios, por ello seguiré con más animo. High School DxD y Kill la Kill no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **el capitulo anterior...**

 **Nuestro heroe cayo en un agujero en la tierra, en la que es atacado por una prenda viva**

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo pase tratando inutilemente de salir de adentro, primero trate de salir subiendo por la colina de ropa mas cercana al orificio, pero me hundia entre tanta tela, tambien trate de usar una escalera, pero esta era demasiada chica, ni siquiera era ni el doble de mi, hasta se me ocurrio hacer una torre con todo lo tirado, dos veces de caer de la endeble formacion dieron a conocer que era una pesima idea.

Si tuviera un reloj podria saber cuanto tiempo pase dentro, aunque el sol ocultandose daba a entender que era tarde, nee-sama de seguro estara enojada cuando llegue. No paso mucho tiempo desde mis intentos de huida y mis vagos pensamientos, cuando una escalera bajo desde arriba, ¡debe de ser una señal de que no fui abandonado!, quien fuese que sabia del pobre chico que cayo al agujero, le doy mis mas sinceras gracias de todo corazon.

Ya saliendo de dentro, lo que me esperaba afuera era, ¿una chica?, sip, ¿y porque estoy dudando de ello?, pues sera que, con el atuendo que llevaba no me daba a conocer mucho, un poleron amplio con un ¿ovni estampado?, unas gafas grandes y gruesas, agregandole su largo cabello trenzado de color carmesi.

-tu debes de ser el exhibicionista de la clase 2-C

-Eh?!

¿que pasa con aquella cosa?, si sabe del evento, tiene que ser parte del alumnado de la academia kuoh, ¿otra bicho raro?, esta debe de ser del tipo que piensa que oos ovnis son reales, puede que sean reales, ¡pero eso no viene al tema!

Con una pose con su diestra sujetando sus lentes y su izquierda siendo apoyada en su cintura, ¿que es lo que lleva en su mano?, ladeando un poco mi cabeza, era un libro de ocultismo, ¿que es este raro encuentro?, ¿como supo que estaba aqui?

\- ¿Debes de preguntarte como sabia que fuiste presa del terrible agujero en el suelo?

\- ...terrible agujero en el suelo...

\- eso mismo, pues estaba investigandolo para saber que se hallaba alli, pero un sujeto de pruebas entro sin que se lo pidiera ¿debiste de haber leido el anuncio?

-...anuncio...

\- el anuncio que deje en el periodico escolar...

Se acercaba a mi con un papel algo arrugado, indicando en una de las ezquinas el anuncio de busqueda de personal de uno de los clubes del instituto. Estaba en lo cierto, este bicho raro debia ser parte del grupo de investigacion de lo oculto

-buscando gente...

-no hay muchos que se acerquen a este lugar, queria ser la primera en saber lo que hay dentro...

Ella saco de su maletin una libreta y un lapiz, su rostro lleno de emocion hasta un leve rubor en su rostro, ¡incluso sus gafas destellaban alarmantemente!

-...Asi que dime ¿que habia dentro?, ¿a que huele dentro?, ¿cuan oscuro estaba todo?, ¿ que profundo era?, ¿tu cuerpo soporto la altura?, ¿habia un ser mounstroso alli?, ¿cuanto te mide?, ¿habias estado alli dentro antes?...¿te uniras al club de investigacion de lo oculto?...

Parecia una metralleta disparando preguntas en un frenesi, como responder a todas ellas, ¿que fue esa pregunta acerca de la longitud?, mis pupilas giraban mientras la extraña pelirroja seguia elaborando preguntas al azar saliendo de las preguntas originales acerca del misterioso orificio.

\- no se como responder a todas a la vez...no tengo mucho tiempo...asi que en otro momento te las podria decir.

-pero si te juntas conmigo en la academias, te veran como otro bicho raro.

tiene razon, pero esta chica pareciera que tiene el autoestima por los suelos, hasta me dio pena el tono despreocupado en el que lo dijo, debe ser normal escuchar eso

-no importa, te lo respondere...no te preocupes con lo que digan los demas.

-entonces ¿te uniras al club de lo oculto?

Esa mirada expectante que me esta lanzando, es como si fuera la primera vez que escucha a alguien mostrar atencion por estos temas, me esta dando cada vez mas pena. ¿que le debo responder?, no tengo intencion en unirme a un grupo al segundo dia, pero su mirada me esta matando...

-lo estare pensando...

Me daba vuelta sonriendole frescamente a la muchacha, limpiandome parte del polvo que aun me quedaba por parte de la caida, con bolso en mano me iba alejando de ella, no sin antes decirle.

-entonces nos vemos...

Me despedia aumentando la velocidad de mi caminar, como que siento mas energia luego que sali de alli, debe de ser mi imaginacion. A lo lejos una pelirroja solo sonreia poe lo bajo observando como el castaño, la unica persona que le a dirigido la palabra ademas de profesores o regaños de parte de los de disciplina, una gota salia por debajo de sus lentes sin quitar su sonrisa

-no vendra...

* * *

Demore menos de lo esperado en llegar a mi casa, ¿puede que algo haya cambiado en mi mientras estuve dentro?, lo unico que se me ocurre es...[¡visteme!]...es lo que escuche de parte de la prenda, ahora la llevo puesta, tratare de charlar con esto, pero era una voz femenina, ¿me estare volviendo loco por mi falta de amigas en mi niñez? mi sobreprotectora onee-sama no me dejo acercarme a otra mujer, decia que me harian mal.

Mientras seguia el camino observaba raros pancartas, espera un poco, era de se busca...y ese soy yo, si a visto a este chico, contactame al *********, se ofrece recompensa por pillar a mi lindo hermano perdido, eso decia, solo estuve fuera dos horas mas de lo usual.

Entrando a mi hogar, lo primero que vi fueron dos bultos acercandose a mi a una velocidad alarmante, siendo apegados a mi rostro aplastandome por su descomunal tamaño, incluso como hermano pensaba eso de los pechos de onee-sama

\- issei, me alegro de que estes bien...onee-sama estaria triste si su issei se pierde por no ir a buscarlo luego de las clases...

Lloraba a lagrima viva, sin dejar de abrazar mi cabeza, acariciar mi cabello o darme besos en algunos momentos, no es como si fuera a perderme en mi primer dia de clases, esta hermana mayor si quiere a su estupido hermanito.

-no te preocupes, nee-sama, no sigas llorando...o tus bellos ojos estaran rojos

Me soltaba un poco, quedando arrodillada frente a mi limpiandose sus lagrimas, esa parte de ella se le ve linda

-pero...pero si no regresabas...yo...no se que haria sin ti...

-vamos, no es para tanto...issei no se hira del lado de nee-sama tan facilmente

Esta vez, intentando calmarla, acariciaba sus cabellos y despejaba su rostro haciendo a un lado diversos mechones rebeldes que la tapaban, debio de llorar mucho, sus ojos ya estaban rojos, ese lado lloron suyo no se curara tan facil, no imagino que le ocurrira cuando tenga que irme para hacer una familia.

* * *

POV Kaede.

Ya me sentia mas tranquila al saber que mi pequeño hermano estaba aqui, incluso iba a llamar a la policia y a las investigaciones si no aparecia, luego de cenar se fue a dormir a su habitacion como todos los dias, estando sola me ponia a pensar como pasaba el tiempo, ya llevaba 8 años como su familiar, incluso se acostumbro y cambio su forma de ser en cuanto pasaban su tiempo juntos, para mi, el no podia ser mi hermano, no lo veia como tal, al verlo solo apreciaba a un hombre que queria demasiado a una chica mayor a el, vivendo bajo el mismo techo. Ideas salvajes empezaban a surgir en su mente al pensar mas a fondo en su situacion...

(Dos castaños, uno enfrente del otro, con el joven ensima de su hermana mayor, ambos acercandose mas, sus labios parecian querer rosarse entre ellos, el primero en hablar era el

-no puedo seguir siendo solo tu hermanito...te veo como una mujer...

-pero eso esta mal, somos familia

-a mi eso no me importa, no me quiero separar nunca de onee-sama

-issei

-por ella quiero estar cerca de ti...kaede...volverme uno contigo..

-es mi primera vez...¿tomaras la responsabilidad?

-tomaria todo por ti...

Ambos se "unian" ante la declaracion de parte de ambos, los sonidos de su union se escuchaban desde afuera de la casa, hasta se podian ver algunos corazones salir de la habitacion...)

-kyaaaaaaa...onee-sama aun no esta lista...

Antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos, la hora avanzaba, tenia toda la noche para seguir con sus pensamientos acerca de como podria dar un cambio su relacion, mientras mas rapido este en su cama mejor...con eso dicho no tomo tiempo antes de volver a su reino de fantasia acostada en su cama abrazando un dakimakura con una foto del castaño, desde afuera se podian escuchar los ruidos de la habitacion de la mayor ¿que clase de sueño pesado tenia el chico, para no drase cuenta del ruido de su hermana en su momento de caridad? dandose termino se lograba escuchar el...

\- issei...

En medio de los jadeos y gemidos de la castaña, que buena forma de arruinar una seria narracion...

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Y con esto son 1 de 3 capítulos que pondré este domingo, puede que haya dicho 6, pero no me dio el tiempo, o sólo tuve flojera.**

 **Ya diciendo que las opiniones, comentarios y críticas son bien recibidas**

 **Con esto me despido atte**

 **Nos vemos más tarde**


	5. A de ser un buen futuro

**Aquí con el 2 de 3, aunque podría aumentar de aquí a la noche si es que me queda tiempo, pues nada más que decir y que disfruten. High School DxD y Kill la Kill no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **En el capitulo anterior...**

 **nuestro heroe conoce a una extraña joven tras salir del agujero, gracias a su ayuda, ademas se descubrio los raros fetiches de su hermana.**

* * *

La noche fue larga, igual que las demas, escuchaba ruidos raros fuera incluso si utilizaba audifonos para evitar algun malentendido al hacer las necesidades nocturnas de cualquier caballero, que esperaban, que un joven de 16 años en la primavera de su juventud no haria aquello, pues estan equivocados. Desde ya temprano onee-sama se presenta con su alegrr sonrisa y alguna marca de ojera bajo sus ojos, debe de tener mucho trabajo, la ayudare con ello en algun momento.

-onee-sama, ¿tienes mucho trabajo en la noche?

-no, ¿porque lo preguntas issei?

\- porque te quejas mucho en las noches...si me lo pidieras te podria ayudar nee-sama

Ante mi comentario, mi hermana escupia el cafe que tenia en su boca, mojando un poco mi uniforme, ¿que cosa la habra sorprendido?

-no tienes...porque ayudarme en eso...pero si insistes...podria necesitar de tu ayuda...

Sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas, desviaba su mirada de mi hacia la pared y volvia a mirarme, parece que le es dificil aceptar la ayuda de su hermanito.

-entonces que no se diga mas...hoy mismo comenzare a ayudarte...

Inflando mi pecho con orgullo, le daba una calida sonrisa a onee-sama, no es la unica que deba preocuparse por los trabajos en la casa, yo tambien puedo servir. Observando el reloj, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde

-bueno...nos vemos kaede-neesama...

Me retiraba de alli, ella aun sigue pensando en alguna cosa, ¿que le complicara tanto para que este asi de roja por recibir mi ayuda?

* * *

Nuevo dia de clases, con un sol hermoso sobre todos, cada uno de los estudiantes de kuoh conversaba con sus amigos en el transcurso a la academia, pues yo no tengo a nadie, no es que me sienta solo, estas lagrimas que fluyen de mis ojos no es por lo solitario de la situacion, no tengo celos de las amistad de los demas. Con mis pensamientos en mente, no vi el camino y una chiquilla de unos 12 años chocaba contra mi

-perdon nii-sama

-no te disculpes...

Y seguia su camino, pero ya me di cuenta de lo que planeas...ladronzuela...

-este a sido el mas facil...

Revizando su mercancia robada, se daba cuenta luego de verla, que lo que tenia era una revista para caballeros, sobre un hermano mayor y su hermanita masoquista

-pero que...yo habia sacado la billetera...

\- ¡que buen gustos por revistas tienes, jovencita!, no te gustaria hacer lo mismo que hay alli conmigo, aunque eso no es tuyo, a tu edad solo jugaba con los demas niños, esta juevntud esta demasiada avanzada

El castaño se hacia presente por detras de ella, quitandole aquella lectura no apta para menores, no pensaba que una revista como esa podria servir en el futuro, era bueno mantener una dentro por si se necesitaba, ¿pero en que situacion de la vida normal alguien usaria menudo objeto con urgencia?

-no te vayas de cool, ¡chicas a el!

De entre quien sabe donde, las cuatro niñas rodeaban a un aburrido castaño que observaba la escena con fastidio, ¿que familia dejaria ser un ladronzuelo a una mocosa de esa edad?

-por principio no las atacare, pegarle a una mujer esta fuera de mi dominio...pero

Antes de que alguna alcanzara a darle algun golpe al joven, este les daba una nalgada a cada una de ellas dejandolas por alguna razon fuera de combate, K.O en un golpe, ninguna de ellas vio por donde le llovieron los nalgazos.

-no que no le pegabas a las mujeres

-ustedes son niñas, ademas unas nalgadas no cuentan como golpe, son justas para ladronas como ustedes...pero ahora...no estoy satisfecho con solo uno

La sonrisa gigante de el, hizo estremecer a las delincuentes menores, colocandose en fila, una al lado de la otra pidiendole perdon al sadico frente a ellas, ¿podria ser que el chico tuviese fetiches por el sadismo con las menores?

-no te vasto con ser exhibicionismo...y ahora quieres hacer actos sadicos en publico, tu perversion esta mas haya que la del duo pervertido...

-ooooooohhhh!...la pervertida de lentes...

-fufufu no me compares con algo tan bajo como un pervertido, me ofendes, como

sea...

La chica de lentes se acercaba a la del plan maestro, cuando esta miro para los lados en busca de ayuda, sus compañeras se habian marchado de un momento a otro, dejandola sola

-...ya habiamos hablado acerca de robarle a la gente, sobre todo si son revistas que el vaya a necesitar de noche

-¡Olle!

\- no tienes porque agradecerme...

\- ...esta chica...

mientras dejaba al castaño murmurando, la mayor se alejaba quitandole la revista de las manos y tirandosela al chico, la niña se escapo al tener tiempo de huir

-si te quedas maldiciendo atras, llegaras tarde...

-es verdad...espera...no quiero irme solo...

Y con eso ambos emprendieron su camino hacia su instituto, hablando de lo que vendria en clases, los gustos en las revistas de este, lo que no le causo nada de gracia, y cosas de la vida diaria.

* * *

Las clases habian transcurrido normalmente, si, ahora mi normalidad habia cambiado, pues, ¡pues todos de alguna u otra forma hablaban acerca del exhibicionista del 2-C!, toda chica que me observaba me veia como algun tipo de juguete sexual o afrodisiaco, ¡que culpa tengo de que pose instintivamente!

Sin contar con aquello, si pude mantenerme con las materias, pero las profesoras no se atrevian a mirarme, sus rostro parecian tomates al encontrarse nuestras miradas, y los profesores me miraban con envidia, igual a los demas hombres, sentir los celos fluyendo de ellos, se sentia un poco bien, vamos, ¡mirenme mas!

El dia llegaba a su fin, dejando a los alumnos libres de las clases, ahora me quedaba ir al salon del tal club de ocultismo, a quien quiera que se lo preguntaba me daba una mirada de lo mas extraña que e visto, ¿sera extraño aquel desdichado club?

La vista en alto, respirando pesadamente, mis manos no paraban de tiritar, frente a mi estaba la puerta, la entrada hacia terriotorio extraño e inexplorado, el virgen continente que esperaba por aquel conquistdor para salir a relucir, donde me estaria esperando lo muchacha pelirroja de ayer, tomando un impulso abria la puerta corrediza

-¡Buenos dias a todos!...

Frente a mi vision se encontraba la imagen pefecta de la perfeccion, un cuerpo blanco y moldeado por los mismos dioses, deliniado y la suavidad se podia sentir sin siquiera tocar, mejor que el de cualquier modelo, un rostro angelical y cabello carmesi, aquellos ojos azul, jamas los podre olvidar.

-¡Me equivoque de club! ¡Con su permiso!

Cerraba aquella magnifica imagen, debe de haber algo mal, por mas que leyera y volviese a leer la inscripcion, algo no me cuadraba, ¿este es el mismo salon al que nadie queria ir? entre mis dudas una voz salio desde adentro

-ahora puedes entrar...

-con su permiso...

-no imaginaba que vinieras hoy

-no se lo dije, prometi que vendria a charlar con usted

Ahora solo estaba el bicho raro que vi ayer tras salir del agujero, entonces...¿ella sin todo eso ensima, es una diosa de la belleza carmesi?

-muchos lo habian dicho pero no llegaron

-entonces soy diferente a ellos

Entre toda esa aura de friki amante de los ovnis, ella me dio una dulce sonrisa, mis mejillas se ruborizaron por esa simple accion, observando el oscuro ambiente y alguno que otro cartel de cosas sobrenaturales, sacando una libreta y un lapiz se acercaba a mi desde detras del gran escritorio

-comencemos entonces...

* * *

*insetar High school dxd born ost-give me secret arrange piano version*

Fue una larga charla, al tiempo que me preguntaba y respondia, comiamos galletas con algo de te verde, charlavamos cosas triviales, repasar nuestro repentino primer encuentro, y cosas asi, con eso al menos yo me diverti charlando con la joven pelirroja, paso el tiempo rapidamente, una tarde bien usada.

-fue una divertida tarde, senpai

-para mi...fue igual

-deberiamos hacer esto otra vez

Ella por alguna razon se levantaba quedando enfrente mio, sus ojos parecian llorosos, aunque los lentes evitaban que los viera con claridad, las manchas rojizas estaban alli

-con esto terminamos...ahora puedes irte...no es necesario que vuelvas

-¿no es necesario que vuelva?

-eso mismo, hay muchos otros clubes que aceptarian a un cabeza de musculo, los grupos deportivos tienen que estar ansiosos por tenerte, pasar las tardes con un bicho raro no debe de ser muy atractivo como pasatiempo

Al igual que ayer senti pena con sus palabras, ¿que tuvo que escuchar para tener un autoestima tan bajo?, estar con otros cabezas de musculo podria ser beneficioso, pero..

-estar en grupos deportivos suena genial, conocer mas personas, ganar medallas, tener admiradoras...

-...ya ves...

-pero...¿si encontrara algun hada, me dejaria colocarle nombre?

-te estoy dejando que te marches y puedas elegir mejor, incluso lo dijiste...

Tomaba una de las hojas que habian en la mesa, formulario de inscripcion, y con un lapiz rellenaba mis datos, agregando al ultimo una firma

-solo falta la firma del presidente para ser valido...

-...*sob*...

-trabajemos lo mejor que podamos...

-pasaste la prueba...*sob*

Ocultaba su rostro tras la hoja, debe de estar feliz, o puede que sea un egocentrico al pensar que estaran felices con mi presencia, que arrogante puede ser de repente

\- entonces...*sob*...bienvenido al club, Hyodou Issei.

\- gracias por la bienvenida, Rias Gremory-senpai

Con eso di comienzo a mi futura vida como miembro de uno de los club fantasmas mas ocultos y a las vez mas conocidos por todos, sin saber que seria de mi a futuro, solo tendria mi fe puesta en mi presidenta.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **y pues este es el primer intento de crear un ambiente sentimental, así que no me juzguen, bueno, si es una crítica si puede ser, al igual que los comentarios y opiniones también serán recibidos de buena manera.**

 **Con esto me despido atte**

 **Hasta luego**


	6. La extraña onee-sama

**Buenas publico en general, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no daba un capítulo nuevo en esta historia, la flojera y falta de imaginación pudo conmigo, pero ya nomas, intentare subir uno por día como solía hacerlo, ya menciono que High school dxd y kill la kill no son de mi propiedad y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **En el capitulo anterior...**

 **Nuestro heroe entro al club del ocultismo, con la aprobacion de la presidenta Rias Gremory, un bicho raro por fuera y una belleza por dentro**.

* * *

POV Kaede

-se esta demorando mucho...

Observaba por la ventana sentada en el sofa, esperando la llegada de su hermano, esta vez no comenzaria a preguntar por el ni tampoco pegar carteles de se busca por toda la calle, ya habian venido tres hombres de dudosa procedencia diciendo que lo vieron, queriendo antes su paga y premio en carne, no se supo mas de ellos.

-ser impulsiva hara enojar a issei denuevo...y hoy lo estaba esperando para eso...

Recordaba la promesa que hicieron ambos en el desayuno, un ayuda por parte del castaño en el "trabajo nocturno" que realizaba, y la dejaba jadeante, tras unos momentos en donde babeaba pensando en las posibilidades, el celular se hizo escuchar, dandole un gran susto.

-Aqui Kaede Hyodou, ¿que necesita?

-Vaya, te acostumbraste a ser la hermana de aquel niño, kaede-neesama

-Nui...

-A pasado un tiempo, 8 años parece

-...debo irme, ¿no es asi?

-entiendes rapido...mi hermana es muy inteligente...

-pero debia vigilarlo hast que despertara aquello...

-ya no, parece ser solo un simple mono, comun y corriente, sin nada especial, asi que puedes retirarte

-¿lo dejaremos solo?, luego de dejarlo solo sin su familia

-esa es la idea...ya tenemos 3 nuevos que parecen mas interesantes...

Aunque ella siguiese hablando, no la iba a escuchar, aunque al principio estaba en contra de esto, con el tiempo tuve sentimientos por este niño, hasta ahora tengo agradables sentimientos por el, no quiero irme de su lado, sabia que llegaria el momento, seria doloroso abandonarlo a su suerte, sin nadie en quien sostenerse, estaba sin opciones, decidir quedarme seria ponerlo en riesgo, al menos pediria un poco mas de tiempo antes de marcharme.

-entonces partire mañana por la mañana

-estare esperando tu llegada

Con eso dicho, se corto la llamada por parte de la peli rubia, dejando a una abatida chica al borde del llanto, si queria darle a conocer sus sentimientos debia ser hoy. Con una melancolica mirada recorria los pasillos de la casa que llamo hogar por estos años, viendo las fotos en donde solo ambos se encontraban.

-no quiero abandonarlo

Ya solo quedaba esperar para decirle adios a su protegido, pero decirle la verdad, lo dejaria herido de por vida, salir sin despedirse tambien lo pondria preocupado, haciendolo esperar a una hermana que no sabia si regresaria. Pasaban los minutos lentamente para ella, escuchaba claramente el sonido del reloj avanzando, casi diciendole que cada vez le quedaba menos.

* * *

POV Issei

Una hora habia pasado hasta que entre a la casa pillando a una fragil mujer abrazando una fotogragia, durmiendo en posicion fetal. Era raro pillar asi de adolorida a onee-sama, con fuerza sacada de quien sabe donde, levante entre mis brazos de forma nupcial a mi hermana, en el momento en que ya llgaba con ella a la escalera abrio sus ojos, manchados con tintes rojos.

-issei...me alegra que estes bien

-¿que pasa con esa voz tan decaida? no moriria con algo tan facil como el segundo dia de clases

Aunque riese un poco para levantarle el animo, seguia con su expresion vacia y solitaria, hasta ahora no habia mostrado ese lado suyo

-recuerdas la promesa de la mañana

-sip, aun no e renunciado a ayudarte

-...entonces dejame recostada en mi cama...yo te dire cuando entres...

-¿si?

Dudando en lo que vendria, la dejaba como ella me pidio, saliendo de su cuarto, esperando su llamada para ingresar dentro.

-ahora...puedes entrar...

¿Porque habia duda en su voz?, ella sabe que la ayudare en todo, tomando el picaporte de la puerta, abria a la señal de ella, para encontrar...

-nee...sama

Ante mis ojos, no estaba nee-sama, si no una joven de cabello castaño esperando con ansias la llegada de su hombre, esto lo habia leido en alguna parte, lo habia pensado en una parte de mi vida, pero era imposible, no, no era imposible, ella tambien es una mujer que le quiere dar su cuerpo a un galante novio

-Issei...no encuentro otra forma de decirlo...asi que...mejor que nuestros cuerpos hablen...

Sus mejillas coloradas, su mirada gentil y esperanzada, la piel blanca sin imperfacciones parece que me llamaba a que me acercara, ¿pero esto esta prohibido?¿una relacion especial con tu hermana?, si le digo que no, mirarnos a los ojos no sera del dia a dia, ella se ira buscando a otro que haga lo que no hice, nee-sama

-estas segura de esto...

-si es contigo...estoy totalmente segura...

Ambos sentados juntos, una frente al otro, con nuestras miradas fijas entre si, acortando el espacio,¿porque se esta acercando tanto?

-nee-sama si no te recuestas en la cama no podre hacerlo...

-estas avanzando muy rapido...no estoy preparada todavia...

-solo confia en mi...no te va a doler

Recostandose como le habia dicho, ¿se estaba desabrochando su blusa?, de esa forma debe de ser mejor, parece

-se gentil...es mi primera vez...

Me esta confundiendo,¡y ese rubor en sus mejillas!, si sigues asi no podre hacer nada, me pondre mas nervioso de lo que estoy

\- nee-sama deja de estar nerviosa, un masaje no es para tanto

\- ¡¿un masaje?!

Casi gritando, nee-sama me mira algo desilusionada, que estaba esperando que hiciera, no soy una bestia que atacarla por la espalda a su hermana mayor si tuviera oportunidad

\- si, te sacara la tensión de tu espalda y te relajara del trabajo

-...esta bien hermanito...continua...

Estando de pecho en la cama, con el brasier desabrochado, podía ver su fina espalda, era suave el tacto de mis manos, esta sensación armoniosa que siento, ¡podria fundirle la mente a muchos!, este estado de madurez que no tienen las chicas de mi edad, la belleza de una mujer adulta, perdona por estos malos pensamientos que tengo onee-sama.

* * *

La pacifica noche estaba transcurriendo, sin dejar ningún lugar que no haya tocado, el cuerpo de una mujer es lo mejor, mis instintos masculinos tuve que resguardarlos con llave, no me perdonarla hacerle algo malo mientras esta relajada, aunque esos gemidos que lanzaba por minutos fundia lo que me quedaba de cordura.

Por elección de nee-sama ambos dormimos juntos, habían pasado algunos años desde que dormimos en la misma cama, la calidez de su abrazo, ¡tan suaves!, ¡tan fraternal!, !tan...pequeños?, soy su hermano y se que sus pechos son mas grandes que estos

[Has dormido bien, mocoso]

Una suave voz femenina me sacaba de mis pensamientos sobre el busto de nee-sama, alguien entro en casa mientras dormiamos, ¡debo despertar de inmediato!

[Es imposible, alguien te envio a dormir, no despertaras en horas]

¿entonces como me hablas?, acaso eres mi conciencia, ¿o estas reteniendome acostado para violarme y llevarse todo lo que casa?

[...No soy tu conciencia...ni mucho menos te violaria... Solo soy tu compañera]

¿Mi compañera?...no entendía las palabras de aquella joven, no fui a dormir con alguien de la clase, tampoco vino nadie de visita, entonces ¿que será?...

[Nos hicimos uno y no me conoces]

De repente me vi envuelto en un plano color oscuro, vistiendo el uniforme escolar, de la nada este se prende en flamas rojizas, ahora lo recuerdo, las prendas de ese día...

[Trabajemos bien desde hoy, Issei]

* * *

 **continuara...ahora**

5 personas reunidas en una sala, sentados en sillas bastantes separadas unas de las otras, conversando acerca de la expulsión del duo pervertido que hace unos dias había cometido una gran infracción, los papeles estaban listos y sus familias avisadas del suceso, hasta que de un momento a otro uno de los cinco integrantes trajo a charla al recién ingresado

\- El mismo día del hecho un exhibicionista entro a la clase 2-B ¿verdad?

 **Akeno himejima Clase 3-A Presidenta del comité de disciplina**

 **-** fue un gran revuelo en todo el cuerpo femenino...con ese cuerpo entrenado no es difícil saber porque

 **Kiba Yuuto Clase 2-A Presidente de la asociación de clubes deportivos**

 **-** Issei Hyodou, primer lugar en diversas competencias de lucha libre y se le podria decir un cabeza de músculos

 **Shinra Tsubaki Clase 3-A Presidenta del comité de informacion**

\- hace poco ingreso al club de ocultismo, es en verdad problemático, hibamos a cerrarlo por sexta vez...debe de haber sido timado por la bicho raro

 **Souna Sitri Clase 3-A Presidenta del consejo estudiantil**

 **-** Ese nombre no lo e escuchado en un tiempo, mantengamoslo observado por un tiempo, podria volverse interesante

Una enigmática chica oculta detrás de un escritorio con una taza de te en la mano, y una fiel maid a su izquierda, las cabezas de la actual academia kuoh planeaban desde su llegada monitorear a un castaño que atrajo la atención de una de las partes, con este como el chico nuevo, los clubes lo tendrían en la mira. ¿Que le deparara el futuro al exhibicionista del instituto?

* * *

 **Y pues desde aquí lectores comenzara el primer arco tras presentar a los principales, estuvo un poco corto por la falta de tiempo o la falta de imaginación, pero ya no pasar después, gracias también por las visitas, ya con casi las 1000 visitas, ¡que emoción!, cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica haganmela saber, las aceptarse gustosamente**

 **Con esto me despido atte.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. ryuutei-san, un CRACK en kuoh

**Con tiempo de sobra seguiremos con esta historia también, que emoción al saber que ya tiene mas de 1000 visitas, ¡gracias a todos! Ya tengo una de mis metas hechas gracias a ustedes, así que con gran emoción traere el séptimo capítulo. High School dxd y kill la kill no son de mi propiedad y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

Un nuevo día se presentaba en la pintoresca ciudad kuoh, el sol daba sus primeros rayos a sus habitantes, dándoles la señal de dejar sus comodas camas para ir a su trabajo o caminar a sus escuelas, algunos en auto, pero dejar la cama es el sentimiento de todo aquel que se despertara temprano, y nuestro castaño no estaba excento de ello.

-[Despierta o llegaremos tarde]

\- cinco minutos mas onee-samas

\- [Dormir por mucho tiempo para despertar por un chico holgazán y libidinoso, no era mi idea de un compañero ejemplar]

Esa voz, ¿donde la habre escuchado? En definitiva no es nee-sama, pero hay alguien aquí, justo ahora lo estoy tocando, una piel suave y lisa, un cuerpo bien moldeado, si no le pertenece a mi hermana ¿quien podria ser?

-[Si me sigues manoseando no llegaras temprano...¡Despierta mocoso somnoliento!]

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo, alguna cosa me pateo y cai, silo pienso bien ¿dormi con nee-sama? Pero esas forma de hablar no era suya, estará molesta porque le toque su cuerpo...¿ Y Porqué estoy desnudo? Al menos ya se despego la pileta

-[Tienes un sueño profundo...pase media hora despertandote]

\- Pe...Pe...Pe...¡Pechos!

Así es, frente a mi se encontraba una joven de majestuoso cabello verde y algunos mechones rojos, su ojos tan dorados como el mas fino mineral con pupilas rasgadas como las de un reptil y sobre todo...como llego al mundo, esa piel blanca que no tenia nada que envidiarle a los dioses, o como se retratan.

\- [¡Oh! Estas asombrado con los pechos de una dragona legendaria...puedes verlas todo lo que quieras...pero...llegaremos tarde a clases]

\- ¡¿que?!

-[Y la chica con la UE dormias se a marchado muy temprano]

-¡¿QUE?!

-[Eres ruidoso...ya muevete...estas atrasado por una hora]

Luego de que esta bostezara se acercaba a mi, ¿que hice en la noche? ¿como supo a que hora entraba? Ensimismado, viendo sus torpes movimientos, desaparecía en millones de hilos rojos que envolvian mi cuerpo, envolviendolo con el uniforme de la academia, solo que este tenia abajo una pileta roja y unas marcas parecidas a sus rasgados ojos en el cuello desabrochado de la chaqueta, de adorno un guante rojo con toques amarillos

\- [Marchemonos y no me hables durante las clases... no es normal conversar con la ropa]

Su voz estaba algo diferente, como si soportara algo, por raro que parezca sentía que estaba ¿excitada?

-¿estas bien?

\- [Que un humano se preocupe por mi hiere cruelmente mi orgullo]

-Perdon

* * *

No tarde mucho en llegar, en la puerta me estaba esperando Rias-senpai con ¿un poleron de vampiros? Bueno, eso también es algo oculto, ¿cierto? Seria mas linda si no fuera por las demás cosas que trae ensima, casi tratando de ocultar ese lado suyo, cuando pienso en ello recuerdo la escena en el salón, fufufufu, estarán almacenados en una carpeta especial ¡¿pero que cosas estoy pensando?! ¿porque mi libido aumento? Antes no pensaba como pervertido, será porque nee-sama ya no esta...encontrar la carta de mi hermana diciendo que no volvería en un tiempo me dejo impactado y triste, en algún momento debiamos separar nuestros caminos, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto

-[No ...seas un idiota...a ella...también debe costarle]

\- Tienes razón...¿que le ocurre a tu voz?

\- [No te preocupes por mi...me haras sentirme peor...solo asegúrate...de lo que vendrá...cuidado con que te miren]

¿Como es eso?, vamos responde ryuutei-san, no se me ocurrió un apodo mejor para esta autoproclamada destructora de dioses, tome las palabras finales de como se le denominaba a los portadores y salio eso, pero no le importan cosas como los nombres...habla jadeante, ¿se podrá enfermar en esa forma?

-¡Ey hyodou-kun por aquí!

\- si Rias-senpai

Mi presidenta de cabello carmesí me llamaba mientras estaba acompañada de algunos chicos, por su vestimenta deben de ser de algún club deportivo, esos guantes de boxeo, ¡se dirigen hacia mi! Detuve por raro que parezca, con total facilidad la zurda y la diestra de ambos chicos empujandolos para aumentar la distancia

\- no esperábamos menos del recién llegado

\- tengo un nombre y es Hyodou Issei, Issei para abreviar

Que extraño, mi cuerpo reacciono solo hacia los golpes, parecia bastante natural el bloquear aquellos puños dirigidos de repente hacia mi, hasta juraria que venían lentos.

\- No te interesaria entrar al club de boxeo, le sacarlas mayor trabajo a tus dotes en ves de estar con un bicho raro que cree en ovnis y criaturas sobrenaturales

\- Estaría encantado en estar con ustedes...pero, yo personalmente busque a Rias-senpai para ayudar en los asuntos del club

\- Entonces... ¡tambien será un bicho raro!...¿estaras bien con eso?

\- Voy a estar bien con eso...no permitire que unos desconocidos insulten a mi presidenta

Tomando posicion de combate, de mi maletín sacaba unas mini espadas de madera, las que se usan normalmente en un entrenamiento, no soy muy bueno usando las manos en un enfrentamiento, pero si es con estas, lograre hacer a un lado a todos lo que rebajen el nombre de senpai

\- tu tampoco me conoces bien...apenas y nos conocemos desde ayer

¡mi épico momento senpai! Aunque no dejare que eso me detenga, se tomaron enserio eso del enfrentamiento, ahora eran 8 lienzo con todo hacia mi, pero...Con rodar la espada unas cuantas veces en mis manos, les pegaba a cada uno decenas de veces antes de estampar los contra los arboles de la entrada, fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé, casi me puse serio contra ellos. Pasando por enzima de uno de ellos que quedo en el camino, disculpandome como es debido, seguía mi camino hasta llegar donde aquella chica

\- ¿que clases de misterios nos tocan descubrir este día?

-...¿are?...ajem...tal vez la abandonada iglesia de kuoh

\- Eso suena interesante Rias-bochou, un viaje de campo al sector nos ayudara a recopilar informacion

\- eso es hyodou-kun...preguntarle a los logareños tan bien es buena idea

\- Jajajaja...no es necesario ser tan formal...solo llameme Issei

\- esta bien, issei-kun

\- ...el que llega ultima tendrá que adentrarse en las ruinas de la iglesia

\- ¡Eso no se vale!...comenzaste a correr primero

\- no,no,no,no...aunque sea la presidenta también debe respetar las reglas del juego

Entre risas y las quejas de la joven, ambos chicos se dirigian al viejo edificio escolar, hogar del ya establecido club del ocultismo con solo dos miembros, que con la llegada de un castaño exhibicionista saldrá a la luz estando en la mira de todos los demás lideres

En la tarde pude saber el porque del tono de ryuutei-san, ademas de las palabras que menciono, se me habían olvidado por completo a lo largo de las horas, con el almuerzo junto a Rias-senpai y la pervertida cuatro ojos, olvide los vagos recuerdos de la conversación mañanera, como me habría sido de ayuda recordar. La elección de representante de curso transcurrio rapidamente, siendo yo quien tendría la aceptación de la mayoria, alguien entre el publico me nomino, ser de ayuda para el curso me ayudaría a demostrarles que no era alguna clase de pervertido que le gusta ser visto

-Entonces queridos compañeros de curso, les prometere que trabajare lo mejor que pueda para que resaltemos sobre los otros, lleguemos al máximo punto, ser aquellos que todos quieran ser, enseñarles como somos por dentro...

En un punto de mi discurso frente a todo el curso, con la atención de todos en mi, los jadeos de mi prenda, que solo podía escuchar yo, llegaban al punto de estar demasiado altos, mi conocimiento en algunos videos para caballeros que e visto, me han dicho lo que se refería con esto, maldigo no haber traído algún otra chaqueta...

-[Ya no puedo... aguantar mas... unida a ti...ISSE...me ven...]

-que caraj...

CRACK

De inmediato se escucho el sonido desgarrador de ropa hecha trizas, mi cara de impactado debió ser espectacular, solo el guante rojo quedo en mi mano al igual que mis boxers, las fijas miradas en mi por parte de todas las miembros femeninas con un rubor alarmante, sangrado en alguna que otra, los ojos pegados a una puerta con el vidrio empañado por la humedad y calor de las respiraciones, nunca me había sentido tan visto, sentí mi cuerpo profanado con la mirada ¡Profesora mire para otro lado porfavor!, ¡hasta algunos chicos sonrojados! ¡Que son esas esa rara miradas!

\- ¡POR FAVOR DEJAD DE MIRARME TODOS!

* * *

 **Fue el capitulo mas corto que e hecho parece, es muy tarde, pero debía subir un capítulo para los lectores, espero que disfruten leerlo, estaré actualizando mas seguido si es que puedo, agradezco los comentarios, opiniones y criticas, las leere todas aunque no las responda.**

 **Me despido atte.**

 **Hasta luego**


End file.
